Jess and Rory Do Overs
by ablanca07
Summary: Rewriting some of the most memorable Jess and Rory from their first kiss to all the many goodbyes. I know it's been done before but mine is different. Just check it out if you love Jess and Rory (:
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: all copyright to the creators of GG. Doing this completely free for my literati pals (:**

**Authors note: so a lot of Jess and Rory scenes didn't have the ending a lot of us wanted and I know maybe many people have done this. Well heres another with other fresh possibilities on what should've could've would've happened. Please let me know your opinion with a review. And to my clarity followers don't worry I am not abandoning I just had a surge of inspiration. (: **

**2nd Authours note: the first chapter takes place in the last episode of season 2 at Sookies wedding where they had their first kiss. Enjoy (:**

**_DoOver One:_ (I can't get started) _Were break ups really this hard?_**

**_Rorys Point of View_**

He stands there nonchalantly and says "I just wanted to" and before I could think myself out of it I reach in and kiss him. Then I feel him wrap his arms around me returning the kiss. I felt my knees weaken. I feel like I could be here forever, wait here...here is sookies wedding who you came with not with the guy your kissing not with Jess but with...I slip out of his arms and he begins to try to say something but before he could I spoke first "Don't say anything" he nods understanding. I feel like air is finally reaching my lungs and brain. I need to catch my breath. I turn back to him and say "I need to take care of something okay?" he gives me another nod with a smirk "Please stay here."

"okay"

I began running away towards the wedding hoping I'm not too late before I run out of ear shot I yell back "Welcome Home"

I make it back standing next to my mom she hands me the bouquet of flowers I have to carry. We didn't exchange words though I knew I should apologize for being late all I could think about was finding Dean. I had to break up with him. I just have to. This isn't fair to him. I can't pretend any longer and I can't drag him through this. God I feel guilty my stomach feels like it dropped or am I hungry? As we settle next to the priest I begin to travel my eyes through the guests. And before I wanted to my eyes met his...Deans...he gives me a smile. I use to love those smiles they use to make me melt like a popsicle on the fourth of July but now they made me feel disgusted at the thought knowing he didn't know what was going to happen after the ceremony. I look down at the bouquet and then back up and now my eyes fell near a tree and standing under it was Jess. His eyes seemed so intense and now I feel my palms sweating and my heart racing. He did stay. I had to do it. I have to end things with Dean.

After the ceremony ended. There I was in the reception trying to shake off my nerves. Maybe I should shug a margarita or something to take off the nerves. Then before I could do anything, here he came. "Hey" he smiles and trys to grab my hands. I pull them away and push back a strand of hair behind my ear.

I tell him "Can we talk? I mean...we need to talk" He looks at me lost and the saddest part was that his eyes looked hopeful."I..."

I didn't know where to start how do people do this. Where do you start breaking somebody's heart? Someone that you once loved and that you know still loves you with all he has. Then I hear him say "Rory?" but it feels so far. It feels so distant.

"We need to break up" I finally am able to let out. My voice sounded squeaky and unclear. He stares at me. I hated when he didn't understand something when I had to explain it.

He finally says "What? Why? Where is this coming from?" I can feel his voice getting higher and angry. And I'm not looking forward to yet another fight.

"I just...this just isn't working Dean. I know you have to feel the same" the truth was that I didn't know how to describe my unhappiness without completely crushing him with the words that I liked someone else.

"I don't understand what I did!"

"you didn't do anything Dean. You were a great first boyfriend the best even. If there was a medal or a gold star you more than deversed it."

"Then? This doesn't make sense Rory. This isn't fair to me!"

"I know it isn't. I know and I'm sorry."

"Just give me another chance. Just give us another try I know we can get through this. It's just a patch in the road" it sounded like desperarion in his voice and the guilt started eating me alive. I turn around because I knew if I looked in his eyes, I'd say yes just to avoid confrontation. Just to avoid hurting him. When my body turns back. I notice in the background people are dancing others are eating and Jess is sitting there on a table reading a book. He looks so peaceful. God he looked so handsome. It filled me with joy that he was still there. I was actually surprised my mother nor Sookie had noticed him and kicked him out. "Rory are you listening to me?" and the truth was. I wasn't. I had stopped listening to his reasoning of getting back together. When he messed up the saying bump in the road.

I looked over at his sad puppy eyes and said "Dean I'm so so sorry. I wish I wanted to give us a second try. Hell I wish I wanted to try. But the truth is I'm not the girl for you. You deserve someone much better than me and your going to find her. I know you will. You will make a girl so so happy. But that girl...that girl isn't me." I felt that with this sentence I had made my opinion clear enough for a clean break. Then he had to respond with "Rory don't you love me anymore?" And I felt like pulling my hair out. Why was he making it so difficult? Were break ups really this hard? I doubt they were easy but I just didn't even know what to say without sounding harsh and before I could stop my mouth from speaking for me.

I say "No Dean I don't love you. I haven't for awhile now." the senstence left a harsh taste in my mouth. I knew it sounded mean. I knew maybe I shouldn't have said it. But he needed to understand that at this moment. I just wanted it done with. I just wanted to spend the last couple of days with Jess and then go to Washington. Why couldn't he just accept it?

"You dont mean that. You don't know what your saying! Is this because of Washington? Because I'll wait for you! Maybe you need space. I can do that Rory!"

"That isn't what I want Dean!"

"Then what do you want?! Just tell me! Danm it!" I felt the tears coming on not from sadness but just from frustration. And then I finally said what was making me feel so guilty I finally came clean to him. Not knowing what it would bring.

"Don't you get it? I don't want you! I cheated on you! I kissed Jess. I kissed Jess and I'm so sorry Dean" but before I could even continue my apology I hear him scoff and say "You kissed him?" his eyes narrow smaller than the whole time we had been having this conversation and I see his stance somehow grow taller and puff out his chest. He begins to walk away. And I think thats it's over. But that's when I notice his hands curld in a fist. Oh no...but before I could run up to even try to stop him. I watch him punch Jess out of his chair. He says "Get up" and as Jess wipes the blood off his lip. He continues with another punch in the eye. "Come on punch me. Or do you think? You've already won?"

Jess finally speaks "I'm not going to fight you Dean." and I couldn't have felt more prouder of Jess to resist the urge of fighting Dean. Though at the moment I felt like Dean completely deserved it. Then Jess continues saying "but yeah I do think I have won if your interested in my feelings. Really I'm flattered." he says sarcastically with a smirk sending Dean to tackle him down and break a table. I finally speak up "Come one guys! Stop!" after a couple of moments my mom and sookie finally notice the commotion and are able to get some workers to separate them. My mother says "I think it's time for you to go Dean" he takes a breath and I think my mother kicking him out of the wedding hurt more than any of the punches Jess tried to defend himself with. My mom then speaks to the guest "Okay people nothing to see here. Other than a couple of cocks fighting. To the festivities!" she smiles. Then she reaches over me. "You better take your estranged lover to the kitchen for some ice." I nod and say "I'm sorry Mom"

"All I can say is Lucy you have lots of explaining to do" she tries to do with her best accent. I noticed throughout the whole wedding my mother's eyes looked sad and my father seem nowhere to be found seemed like my mom had some explaining to do herself. I walk over to Jess and we began heading towards the kitchen in the inn. He sits on a stool and I open the fridge "Peas or steak?"

"a bag of peas sounds much more appealing than steak"

"not to the stomach" I say handing him over the bag.

"Guess you taking care of something meant breaking up with Dean"

"Sorry about the black eye" I say shyly feeling guilty that ever putting him in that position.

"oh God there's a black guy too?" He says sarcastically trying to make a joke. I giggle. And he continues with "you know what would be so much better than these peas?"

"The steak?"

He smirks "Nah. A kiss" he pulls the pea bag off his eye. Ha pea bag. And I lean in to give him a peck but before I could reach his eye. He moves his head up and my kiss lands on his lips. And I couldn't lie it felt good. Much better than the first because this time there was no guilt there was no stopping. I see him flinch and I remember his cut on his lip. I separate "I'm sorry I forgot"

"Its okay. Come here" he says as he stands up pulling me in. And I couldn't help but feel that the scars on his face would heal in time and that we would grow in so many other ways. I felt happy and I hadn't felt happy in a long time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:** btw none of the stories are connected and I'm going to be editing a lot of different episodes. Some that never even involved Rory and Jess. And I'm really stoked!(:

_Alessandamari_: I'm happy you liked it!(: Hope you continue reading (:

_Scarlet3086_: hope you like the other one shots! You always encourage(:

**Doover Two: (Swan Song) Till next time Mrs. Gilmore**

* * *

Jess's Point of View

I was arriving late and the thought of having to tell Rory that a bird wait a swan beaked me was not in my categories of fun time. But neither was being coerced to meet her grandmother. It actually bugged that having to date Rory meant I signed up for the rest of her family. When her mother or shall I say best friend couldn't even stand me but the truth was neither did I. Their relationship bewildered me, Liz and I couldn't even sit through dinner nonetheless be buddies. Actually I don't ever think we actually sat down to eat dinner at all.

I feel the cold breeze hit me as I step out of the car. Makes me instantly want to step back into the car where I know it's warm and safe. But I wasn't about to wuss out or be an ass to Rory. I had already had to deal with the conversation with Lorelai about treating Rory right. And I wanted to. She was the first person I could actually relate to. So here I go ringing the doorbell. As soon as she opens the door her eyes bug out. Big blue surprised eyes. "What the..?"

"Hey" I say shyly. And in that moment I knew I could be a complete ass or I could try for the girl with the big blue eyes. I smirk at my thoughts.

"My grandma is in the kitchen checking on the food you have less than 15 seconds to tell me how that got on your face"

"Your cute when your mad" She stares at me

"Ah the withering stare gets me again" I say sarcastically

"Jess" "I promise I'll tell you on the way home"

"Can I get a hint?"

"Ill leave you with this it wasn't a person" and with that I knew I stump her. The rest of the night was spent listening to her grandmother yammer on about her stock in Wal-Mart and weather I eat meat. And I would nod try to say more than a word. And gave a half smile. And though I could see occasionally Rory would look at me with steam. Dyeing in curiosity on my black eye. As we started heading for the door. Her grandma started saying "Are you sure you don't want to spend the night here?"

"I'm sure. But thanks grandma" Her grandmother attempted to give a smile but it looked so awkward like she was pushing all the muscles in her body to be a person.

"It was delightful"

"Till next time Mrs. Gilmore" that's when she gave me a face like I told her she needed to skin a cat. Priceless. And with that the awkward night had ended and then began yet again in my car. Thankfully my car decided not to work the radio and by thanking it I began hitting the radio.

"Jess are you going to tell me about the unicorn that gave you a black guy and somehow magically hit you with the nice stick. You were great"

I was?...we're we in the same table but I just nodded and gripped on the steering wheel. I can do this. I can let her know that a stupid swan beaked me. Cuz relationships are about trust or whatever. I hear her yet again say "Jess"

"a swan!" I yell in desperation of my own thoughts. Staying quiet saying nothing doesn't mean I don't think of anything. I overthink.

"A swan?"

"it attacked me the swan"

"Are you serious? Jess I thought you were a better liar"

"I'm not lying" is she serious right now? I'm trying to be honest that's what relationship are. God I mean I hanged with your Grandma and didn't say huh all night. Then I felt her staring at me and realized I just said the last part outloud. She smiled and then the smile transpired to laughter "You got beat up by a swan" she said between her chuckles and though I wanted to stay tuff and feel embarrass for myself I couldn't help but laugh with her. We made it to her house and though I wanted to spend more time with her. I knew who I was dating and the fear of being in a house alone with me. Would lead to something she wasn't ready for. Then I hear her say "Do you...um...do you want to stay?"

"yeah" and although I should've asked if she was sure. I just couldn't. I just I don't know. We get into her house and I started trying notice anything to grab onto. But I didn't take long to find something because she kind of fell into my arms. And at first it just started as kissing then it went into touching. And she began pushing into her room. I felt confused and yet so incredibly turned on. As we lay on her bed making out. I feel her trying to reach her hand to take off my shirt "Rory..I"

"I'm ready" Those words rang in my ears. They were the words I was waiting for months now. But then I realized I haven't carried a condom since the summer. "Rory we can't" Her blue eyes seemed sad.

"Not because I don't want to."

"Well that makes me feel better"

"Rory what's the rush?" oh God did that just come out of my mouth who the hell was talking.

"It's just we may never get this alone time again"

"When the time is right we'll get it" and although I was trying to convince her I really was convincing myself. She's turned me into a sap. I guess she was content with my answer and she lay on my chest. I knew I had to leave and I see her beginning to fall asleep "Please stay" and though I knew Luke would kill me. I couldn't say no. I mean Lorelai said to keep her happy right? Or at least that's what I heard and something about the beach boys. I kiss her forehead.

* * *

**Hey before you go have a great day and please leave a review (: **


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: Again none of these stories are suppouse to be connected just one shots of different episodes that I just couldn't let stand like that. Some of the lines were taken from the episodes but not all. So thanks to Amy Sherman Palladino and her brilliance (:

To reviewers:

_Merdarkandtwisty_: I don't know I always thought Jess was sweet he just didn't really show it(: Hope you enjoy this chapter(;

_Scarlet3086_: yes it gets me mad the wat Rory acted in the real episode just accusing him of fighting Dean like the world revolved around her.

_RoryJess_: Trust me I have a lot of random ideas that I'm planning to show. Hope you like them (:

_Maceye_: Glad your liking them!(: Let me know what you think of this chapter (:

2nd Authors Note: this chapter takes place when they go to Kyle's party. It's kind of at the end of that episode with the horrible bedroom scene.

**DoOver Three_:(Keg! Max!) _But I couldn't wait to freeze time with him again**

* * *

I looked around the party looking for Jess. I hated this. I don't even like parties but here I was trying to support my best friend. And my boyfriend who seemed excited about this party seemed to be miserable. And of course even though he is my boyfriend and I'm his girlfriend. He wouldn't tell me what was wrong. So what was the point of having the tittle of girlfriend when I couldn't even be his confidant. I began heading up the stairs passing my ex boyfriend and his new peppy girlfriend. Bet they were super honest with each. Ugh I need to stop complaining it's making me bitter. I open the first door and just with a peak I could saw way too much, but I guess it's expected at a party for a couple to be doing...it. I close the door immediately. It..I couldn't even say it though I told my mother I was ready. And she put me on birth control. I can't even say...it... I open the second door hoping that I wasn't going to see another traumatizing image. But thankfully not. Thankfully it was my boyfriend turning around his seat. And all those bitter thoughts had seem to escape just by seeing his gorgeous face. And I say "There you are" with a smile of relief. I close the door behind me.

"hey" he answers

"I've been looking all over for you"

"Just got tired of everything down there"

"Are we allowed to be up here? I mean, Kyle was kind of discouraging it." but the fact was I felt like I should be discouraging it. But why was it that all I could think of was relief of being alone together. Jess and I seemed to be better when it was just us.

I hear him say "When you have a party, you get what you get."

"Yeah, I guess. Sad boy, what's wrong? You were looking forward to this party, what happened?"

I reach my hand over to feel his face. It felt soft and I couldn't help but want to kiss him. He replies dryly "Nothing."

"Something did. Come on, tell me." and I knew I was insisting but I wanted to know. Why couldn't he just tell me. Then I say the words that I couldn't even let myself think about. "You're not tired of me, are you?" he reaches in and gives me a peck and I don't know how he did it. But every kiss felt with so much love and passion. I reply with "That's a pretty good answer." he reaches in. Cupping my face with his hands and giving me a deeper kiss. Somehow I couldn't think. He began slowly pulling me towards the bed and now he was on top with his arms around me. There wasn't a place a felt more safe than in his arms entangled in his kiss. While our tongues played war with one another. Then I feel his hand begin to head towards my belt buckle and I felt hot. I know I should stop him. I know this isn't the place. Not here not now. But god I wanted him to continue. I wanted to slip off his shirt. Like I had in all my fantasies. I wanted to see him. "Jess" I was able to let out while he kissed my neck. I clear my throat trying to let air reach my lungs. "Jess" I say once more hoping to get his attention I didn't want him to stop but I couldn't continue not on someone else's parents bed. I didn't want to have my first time with a bunch of people downstairs. He finally stops and looks at me and I couldn't help but noticed that his eyes looked bluer than mine. They filled the air with sadness. At first I wanted to say we needed to stop but all I could think of was trying to make him feel better. I finally open my mouth staring into his eyes "You wanna get out of here" and for the first time all night I saw his smirk. And with that we got off the bed I tried to straighten my clothes. And he opened the door reaching his hand to hold mine. We started walking down the stairs passing my ex boyfriend having a huff argument with his now crying girlfriend and it actually made me smile. I didn't miss having Dean yelling at me. And I knew I should feel guilty leaving Lane but I didn't. I guess I had been waiting for this much longer. Because I knew wherever we ended up tonight. We will end up having sex...

We walked around the square and as much as I wanted to continue pressuring him to tell me why he seemed so off. I didn't want to kill the moment. It was one of those moments where it felt that there was no one else in town. Like for a moment it was those cliches the world had stopped sort of thing. He finally breaks the silence which us a surprise between the two of us.

"You know Luke took up your mom on that whole night on the inn thing."

"So he is staying at the inn tonight?" I ask knowing exactly what he was implying and even though Jess never told me what was on his mind. I felt that I was in it and that at some moments possibly be thinking in the same wave length as him.

"Yeah he is"

"So that would make the apartment completely empty"

"Huh you don't say" he gives me a smirk and we began heading over there. And all I could feel was butterflies rushing all over me. I couldn't help but be excited... We came to the apartment and the same nerves that once struck us before on the first day of us dating had made a second wind. And the best way I could make the silence not drown the room is by cracking a joke isn't that what my mother taught me. "So it's all about relocation right?"

"Yeah" he replies as he meets me in the middle of the apartment. I grab his face and lean in and kiss him. I couldn't shake the nerves. We were completely alone and everything I had been feelings these last couple of months were all out on the table. And before he even pushed me towards his bed my jacket was off and he was already working on my shirt but before he could I slipped off his which just seemed to make him more eager to slip off mine. And then we tripped on his bed. And there we were kissing bare skin the only thing separating our chests was my bra. Which didn't take him long to unclip. The feeling of my breast pressed against his chest sent me chills. He began kissing me lower and lower till he reached yet again that belt buckle. That now was off and the embarrassing realization that I didn't know if my underwear was even considered flattering. But I didn't have long to think about it because he came rushing back to my lips and that's when I took the opportunity to unslip his jeans. He looked surprised and for second stopped all the action and looked at me. I felt like he was trying to ask me to keep going or not so I leaned in and gave him another deep kiss. Circleling around the band of his briefs and then I did it. I took them off and thats when I felt it against my thigh. But it wasn't there for long, because now my underwear was being taken off and I felt exposed. You really don't feel naked till your finally in front of someone. Then he gave me another look yet again and then with a kiss he was in. We were...I was...it happened...

We laid there cuddling. And I drew imaginary circles around his chest. I was still trying to wrap around my kind that this wasn't just another dream that I wasnt laying on my bed making all this up then the words that are so hard to say escape my mouth "Jess, I love you" they flowed so well. But then I feel his muscles tense up like the beginning of the night. The heat and passion that had once intoxicated the room had now evaporated. And it felt cold. I wanted to explain that he didn't have to say it back that I knew how it felt to not be prepared for those words. I wonder if this is how Dean felt like you said too much. Like maybe you shouldn't let everything you feel out in the open.

Then I finally hear him speak "I can't take you to prom" is he serious right now? I just profound my infatuation for him and he decides he can't take me to prom. He continues "I couldn't get tickets" I bit my lip holding my tongue not wanting to fight. I don't want to remember this as a fight. I get off his bed feeling the cold air hit my naked back as I try using the light of the moon through the window find my clothes. I started lifting everything up and holding it against my chest. He sits up "Rory wait" but there was nothing to wait for he wasn't going to say it back. I began heading towards the restroom to change and I feel him follow. I close the door behind me and lean against the door letting my self fall. And I hear him on the other side of the door. "Rory just hold on. Don't go" And hearing him ask me to stay filled my eyes with tears. Why can't he just it back? "Rory I'm not graduating. That's why I couldn't get tickets. I'm...I'm sorry" I sat there and continuing listening because it wasn't often Jess opening up "my girlfriend is going to Yale. And I can't even get my ass to finish high school. The ladies in the newsstand are going to have something to talk about." I hear him sigh. And for a moment it didn't matter weather he said I love you because now I understand why he was so upset. I put on the t shirt I was holding realizing it was Jess's and while I was trying to pass it through my head. I hear him speak again "I know your wondering if I heard you. I did. I just...I just had to tell you this before I could let you know I..lov-"

before he could continue I opened the door and he stood up I needed to see him while he said it. I gave him a smile silently screaming to continue. "I love you" he ran his hands through his hair as a nervous habit "Wow that was hard to put together. I've never really used those words in a sentence." he gave me a smile. And I loved it when he smiled. I leap up and started kissing him. It was one of those kisses that could've ended up back on his bed but I separated. We laid our foreheads on one another and I finally spoke

"I'm sorry about school" he nodded. I knew that he probably didn't want to discuss anything more of it.

"I'm sorry about prom"

"Its okay. I mean...can't you take like summer school? Or get your GED?" He gives me a kiss in his way of trying to shut me up about the subject and he separated and said

"We'll see"

"I love you" I say again, I loved saying it outloud rather than in my head so many times. He kisses me and wrapped his arms around me and as much as I wanted to stay and continue the trip to his bed. I stop because I know my mother is probably worried about me and I should get home. I gasp between the kiss "My key!" I exclaim.

"Your what?" he asks as I slip my arms off him and begin crawling around the floor of the apartment trying to find it.

"My key" I insist

"Is this like a metaphor or something?"

"No Jess this isn't a figment of my imagination key that opened my chastity belt. This is my house key that was wrapped around my jeans to make me think twice before..."

"before sleeping with me?" he smirks and I blush shyly. "Let find your key" he says and with that he finally turned on the light and it felt like we were back in reality. Like the clock had turned and world began spinning again. But I couldn't wait to freeze time with him again. Just not tonight.

**He** walked me home and we held hands. Even though it was silent. The silence wasn't awkward it was inviting. I felt that his thoughts were filled with me and my thoughts were held with his. We reach my porch.

"So call me?" I say in hope of making the night last longer.

He smirked and pulls me in. And as we're kissing. I hear my mom in the background. Oh God my mom. I separate from Jess.

"Say bye Jess" she says.

He nods at her giving her recognition , he gives me a kiss on the cheek and whispers "I love you" as he squeezed my elbow and walked away. It filled me with butterflies. And I couldn't help but smile. Then my eyes met my mom's scorn. Which isn't something common for us. I walked into our house. "You can start by saying where you were" before I was able to let words escape my mouth she continues "and think carefully because I know you weren't at the party because Lane showed up drunk about an hour ago saying that it got raided and you weren't there for her. Shes your best friend. Where were you?!"

"I'm sorry I didn't know it was going to happen tonight. But I mean you cant be surprised I had talked to you about it Mom"

"So we put you on birth control and suddenly your open for business"

The words stung. I blinked trying to not let tears out. I finally was able to whisper "that's not fair"

"Maybe it's not but neither was what you did tonight. Lane needed you, you went to that party for her."

"You don't have to tell me how to be a friend. You don't have to tell me how to do things at all. I know your upset cause I didnt talk to you before. And I'm sorry."

"I just didn't want your first time like this"

"Like what Mom? With someone that loves me"

She scoffs "Jess doesn't love you. He's one bag away of leaving this town. This isn't for him. Your the only thing keeping him here. Well he just got the one thing he wanted. I know guys like Jess"

"I hate when you say that. You don't know him. You wish you did! Dean let you in and at first I love the idea of my boyfriend being friends with you because your my mom and my Best friend. But then it seemed like you got better along with Dean than I did. Jess may not talk to you but I know he respects you and that's enough for me. And even though sometimes I don't know why he's upset the mystery actually excites me and I'm happy. I hate that I wasnt there for lane or that I had you worried but this was the right time for us. For me. Now I need to go check on my friend. Thank you for taking care of her" I begin to walk away wanting to end this conversation. She wasn't going to ruin this for me. I hear her say my name. And I turn around.

"Was he nice?" she has tears in her eyes and I know that all her harsh words were filled with concern.

"Yeah. He um he loves me" I say with a smile

She nods "I need to know where you are. If not I turn as crazy as..."

"I know and I'm sorry" she nods at again and tries to smile. She begins to walk up the stairs and I say

"I love you Mom"

"You already know I do too kid"

I smile and I felt that the night had enough excitement but then I see Lane walk out of my room. Holding her stomach "Rory" and I knew the night wasn't over.

**Next chapter will be the night that Jess came and said I love you! Are you as excited as I am?(: Have a great day and don't forget to review (: **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: I still don't own Gilmore Girls wish I did.

**Authors Note:** So I had some of you ask me for an extension of the last one shot cause you wanted Lorelai's reaction. I updated the last chapter if you guys have a chance to check it out. Thanks again for the reviews sorry for the wait. Hope you like this installment. Don't forget to review. So I know I'm making something enjoyable and not horrible.

**To Reviews: **

Alessandramari: I hated the episode KEG!MAX! I still have a hard time watching it. It breaks my heart.

RoryJess: Thank you!(: this one is short and sweet but way better than Jess just walking away. Lunajo123: Thank you means a lot hope you enjoy this interpretation of the infamous I love you scene(:

Guest and merdarkandtwisty: Just for you guys I added an extra ending to the last story with Lorelai's reaction hope you guys get a chance to read it and tell me what you think (:

Jbarbosa12: I hated the dinner with Emily. Even though the swan thing was hilarious. Wish it would've been a different time (:

Mac-reye: Thank you for loving it like McDonald's lol(: Hope to hear your opinion on this story too (:

* * *

**DoOver Four: (_Nag Hammadi Is Where They Found the Gnostic Gospels_) So what now? We've reciprocated our love for each other**

Jess's Point of View

"I love you" I said, standing there felt like hours passed with her just staring at me. I wanted to walk away. I wanted to say I take it back. But there the words were between us. She finally stops piercing her blue eyes on me and says "I think I'll take up your suggestion of sitting down"

She begins walking towards the gazebo and I wasn't sure if she wanted me to go. Hell I didn't even know if I wanted to follow but then I see her turn back and tell me with hopeful eyes "Your coming right?" I put my hands in my pocket and as we sit on the gazebo. We sat there and I ran my hands through my hair as a nervous habit that I could never stop. She rubbed her hands on her thighs. And all I could think of was wanting to kiss her and forget all about this last year. I feel like I should say something more but what more can I say. I finally hear her speak once more

"Even though I'd imagine great partings lines never did I ever think after the way you acted the whole day that you would come up with that"

She doesnt even look at me as she says these words. She fixed on the spot on the floor and it doesn't look like she is going to gaze anywhere else. She continues "I hadn't been in this position in a long time. When Dean said it I was sitting down and I sat there and stared at him blankly because I wasn't sure if I loved him. I still don't know if I ever really did." she shifts in her seat and I clench my jaw at another yet comparison to Dean. I knew I shouldn't interrupt her once the rambling began, she wouldn't be satisfied till she said everything.

"And this whole year I've just I've..." I see tears beginning to spill "I've been trying to forget you I tried to go on dates. But the whole time I sat there wondering what sarcastic nicknames you would create for these bozos who couldn't tell the difference from Jane Austin to Patty Smith. And I hate that you always come to mind. I hate that I still want your opinion on everything. I hate that my thoughts can't escape you. I hate that I can't hate you for leaving the way you did..." She finally looked at me and tried to wipe the tears. "I knew you were leaving I saw the duffle bag I could've stopped you. Well I mean at least try too. But...I obviously didn't matter in the decision"

I finally interrupted her "You did. You mattered a lot on my decision"

She nodded at me and sniffles. "So what now? We've reciprocated our love for each other."

"We did?" I say fishing for her to say the words that began this whole conversation.

She smiled and rolled her eyes. It was nice to see her smile around me. It actually melted me. Made the cold air of Connecticut feel like a warm breeze. Then she says "Well if everything I just said didn't spell it out for you. Your dumber than I remember Dodger." her eyes sparkled at the familiar nickname. I lean in and our lips finally meet after so many words so many feelings so much time. Her forehead leans on mine. And though I wish the kiss hadn't ended. She whispers "I love you"

I couldn't help but smile. "I love you" I repeat.

She smiles back "I should probably head back my mom probably fainted of starvation and I was suppose to get her food" she stood up and stared at me.

"We can do long distance. If you know your willing" I say wanting this not to be end. "I'd like that. A lot." she bites her lip as I stand up and we kiss again.

"I know New York isn't 22.8 miles or anything"

She shakes her head still smiling "It doesn't matter"

We kiss again. Me not wanting her to go back to her mother and her not wanting me to head back to New York. But I felt in my gut we'd figure something out this time.

* * *

**Second authors note:** Next one shot is a surprise (:


End file.
